Upfront
by Candy96
Summary: ONE-SHOOT. Different ending of 2x16, Erin and Jay decide to face Voight and tell him about their romance.


Hello! I'm back with this one-shoot I told all you about. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I stood in front of my locker waiting for him. I know he walked just behind my steps after I took my things from my desk. I hear the door closed, followed by his heavy breath once he reached the lockers. I looked at him and found his blue eyes staring back at me, a little smile forming on his lips. I sight and smile, this are the things that makes me fall in love with him every day, that after a long day, he still gives me the best of him.

"Voight knows." He states, his piercing eyes never leaving me.

"I know." I barely mutter. It was obvious that he would find out sooner or later, lately we were really careless. His comments during the whole day confirm our suspicious.

"For the record, I don't care. I said we should come clean a month ago and I'm going to talk to him right now" He started walking towards the door.

"Jay" He stopped dead in this track and turned around, facing me. He looked at me and I see his world fall apart, he knows what I'm thinking. I can't do this; I'm not strong enough to face Voight, to admit him that we broke his rule, to lose my job. But as I looked at Jay's sad eyes, I know I neither can give up on us, I can't go back to just be partners.

I put my hand on his check and fell the weight of his face resting on my palm; he closed his eyes and kissed softly my hand. I smiled and knew that I was making the right choice.

"You were right, and I should be the one telling him. Let me do it." His eyes flattered open and were shining once again.

"We can do it together." He put his strong hands around my hips and moved me closer to him, his hands then resting on my lower back. I put my hands on his chest and looked at him.

"Yeah, we could but I owe this to him. Let me talk to him first, and then you can go in and we will deal with the consequences together. Okay?" He sight and nodded, I stood on the tip of my feet and kiss him before making my way back to the first floor.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I stand in the doorstep of his office. I looked at him, the only father figure I ever had, his eyes fixed on the computer screen and I remind myself once again that I have to do this. I stepped into the office and closed the door behind me even if we were the only ones left. I sat on the chair opposite of him and waited in silence until he stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

Before I could even open my mouth to start talking he stopped me.

"Think wisely what you are going to tell me kid."

He leant on his chair, put his foot over the desk and chuckled. I kept silence, thinking all over again. I knew I had to be careful with the words and with his feelings.

"You know I will always be grateful for what you did to me, for taking me into your family, to give me love, and to let me be who I am today. An important part of who I am today it's also thanks to Jay. I know we broke your rules and you must be disappointed of me, but I needed to give it a try, I needed to know that my feelings for him were real and not some platonic one night stand."

He stood from his chair and walked around the desk, when he was in front of my chair he kneeled and was at my same statute. He took my hands in his and spoke.

"And what did you discover?"

"I feel just as Camille always described your relationship. I feel at home, I feel that with him I can be myself, without secrets, and he stills understand me and stand by my side. I'm not ready to quit to that, I don't want to. So, if dating Jay means that I have to give up my spot in this unit, I will do it."

I saw him looked past me, I turned to my left and there stood Jay. Voight stood next to his desk, his arms crossed, his face motionless. I felt Jay's hand giving a squeeze to mines, sitting next to me and I felt ready to whatever was coming. I wasn't alone.

"How long since it started?"

"Since she left to try the task force, Sir."

I smiled when I see Hank Voight's face, he is surprised, wordless. He wasn't expecting us to be together for that long. He looked at me, almost hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Jay didn't mutter a single word, he knew this was between us. "I wasn't ready, and honestly, I was afraid of how would you react. I'm sorry though, you always trusted me, I should've been upfront since the beginning."

He sat again on his chair behind his desk and started moving some papers. "I can't let go two of my best detectives, neither one; and all this time you shown to be professional. From now on Jay you are partnered with Antonio, and you Lindsay with me. If you two have any problem regarding your personal life, it's forgotten once you put a feet inside this district; if not, Erin you'll be out."

"You have nothing to worry about Voight. This time we won't break any rule." Jay stood behind my chair.

I stood and walked to Hank and hugged him, thankful. "Thank you Hank, you won't regret this." I felt his arms tightly around me. "Enjoy every minute of him kid, he is a great man. I couldn't wish anything better for you."

We were leaving the office when Hank spoke again, to Jay. "You better never make her suffer Halstead."

I laughed and felt Jay grip around me tightly, his lips kissing my forehead. We walked down the stairs and left the precinct just like that, in each other arms. We didn't care about Sergeant Platt strange look, Burgess smile, or patrolmen whistles. We just care of what Voight thought and he was okay with us dating so were we.

The end.

* * *

R&amp;R!


End file.
